You Don't Know You're Beautiful
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: "He never thought as an airbender he could lose his breath, yet Jinora continued to take his breath away." / Kai&Jinora drabble; set during s3 finale; oneshot


**Title:** you don't know you're beautiful

**Rating:** K+

**Genre(s):** romance and friendship

**A/N:** Hello everyone! This is my first LOK fan fiction, although I've been a loyal fan since the beginning! Kai and Jinora stole my heart and I've been obsessed with them since the moment they introduced themselves to one another :) I just had to express my emotions somehow, so this little drabble was made! This takes place at the end of the finale in s3 :)

Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra or One Direction's song title.

you don't know you're beautiful

* * *

Kai had never been more proud in all his life.

When Tenzin gently slid off the hood to her robe, Kai felt his mouth turn into the shape of a crescent moon. He only saw the newly anointed Airbending Master—everyone else in the packed room vanished, floating away like a subtle evening breeze that no one recognized was ever there. Jinora: she was all he saw. _Jinora_.

(But really, when did he ever see anyone else?)

Her wide eyes humbly looked over the crowd. A tiny, shiny smile glistened upon her face. She was happy—happier than Kai had ever witnessed her before. She was soft spoken and so tenderhearted, Kai could not think of anyone else that deserved to stand in the spotlight more than Jinora did (whether she liked it or not).She surprised her father with a large bear hug. Tenzin was a stoic, serious master, yet Kai knew when it came to his firstborn, Tenzin's smile and eternal pride would put the sun's vibrant shine to shame. Jinora's tattoos were periwinkle blue, the color of the sky at noon, and they highlighted her pretty shaven head and her warm brown eyes.

(She looked lovely, but then again, when did she not?)

When the ceremony concluded and Jinora's family had given her endless hugs and praise, Kai found himself shuffling closer and closer to her. He found it interesting that this girl transformed him from the once selfish street rat obsessed with precious jewels, shimmering gold and the thought of a rich, exuberant life. It didn't take too long. The first time he heard her light, breezy voice kindly offer her wisdom about airbending was all it took. She made him believe he had purpose, something no one had ever thought he possessed or would ever come close to obtaining. There were more important things in his life, and Kai knew from the moment when the two nervously blushed rose red and meekly met each other in the eyes, chocolate against emerald, Jinora would reside at the top of his list. She was wonderful without her even realizing so, and Kai was honored to call her his best friend.

(He'd love to call her something more).

Jinora turned away from Bolin and Mako to see Kai coming towards her. She placed her hands in front of her and smiled at the floor. He stopped before he could close too much distance (her father was only a few feet away and nevertheless always seemed to be watching whenever Kai dared to take a step too close to his daughter). Kai didn't have to say anything to her; his smile never faltered from his face. He placed his fist against his palm and bowed nice and low.

"Master Jinora."

Jinora's eyes flitted up from the floor and locked onto his slowly rising figure. Her teensy smile evolved into something worthwhile. A spark glimmered in her eyes—something Kai had never spotted before, yet nevertheless loved. She flung herself into his arms. Kai caught her before he could think otherwise. He felt his heart bump rapidly against his ribcage, his face flushing a deep crimson. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back, clutching her a smidge closer.

(Jinora didn't seem to mind).

"Thanks Kai." Jinora whispered tenderly, her breath tickling his left ear. Kai closed his eyes. He knew air nomads were supposed to detach themselves from superfluous amenities and precious necessities in life and "be the leaf."

Kai had no intentions of letting go of Jinora.

_(Ever). _

Jinora broke their hug. Out of habit, she rose her hand to push back a strand of her brunette locks, now only to feel her soft skin skim her fingertips instead. Kai saw her face fall ever so slightly. She looked back up at him and shrugged.

"It'll grow back eventually." She reminded him, or more so herself.

Kai gave a small chuckle. If Jinora had taught him anything in his past few months with her and the air nomads, it was to listen to both the voice in his head and the beating in his chest. With a harmonious balance between the two, he was surely headed for success as an airbender and as a human being. She showed him what it meant to be a good person, a brave soul, to have a patient mind and a hopeful outlook at the world.

However, there were some things that he figured out all on his own.

(For example: what it meant to care for someone more than yourself).

Kai closed the distance between them, slowly and a tad shyly. He took no notice of the crowd around them. It was Jinora and Kai, Kai and Jinora: the youngest Airbending Master in generations and the rambunctious nomad who went from a lonely life on the streets to one of the new members of the air nation. It was just the two of them surrounded by everlasting air, whispering sweet nothings into their ears and granting their lashes with butterfly kisses. Life seemed to pause when they were together and the two had no intentions of asking it to spin again.

Kai simply lifted his hand to Jinora's forehead and began to trace the outline of her arrow. He never thought as an airbender he could lose his breath, yet Jinora continued to take his breath away.

"_You look beautiful."_

* * *

**A/N:** Short and sweet and to the point - normally this is hard for me to accomplish in a story lol! I hope you all liked it! Have a lovely weekend :)


End file.
